Fate Distortion
by Xenter
Summary: Heroes and their ideals. It really ticked him off so he decided to change the game. However, he messed up when he gave birth to the Counter Spirits using the original servants as the basis. Due to his affliction, they were vastly different from their counterpart. It wasn't intentional or was it? He didn't remembered yet as he has his own problem to deal with. AU? R&R!
1. The End Game

**Fate Distortion (NarutoxFateStayNight)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Names of Things_  
>"<span>Memory Lane<span>"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>(Thought Bubbles)<br>**_Important Stuff_**

**Information: **This story takes place in Fate/Stay Night timeline, but also linked to Fate/Hollow Ataraxia slightly due to Avenger presence. Refreshing your memory, there are eight servant total in this holy war. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, and the abnormal class Avenger; the source of the world's evil. I just love Fate Series so yeah ^^V

* * *

><p><strong>=[Fate Distortion]=<br>The End Game**

"Ah… what was it?" A pale blond-haired man muttered, sighing as he fidgeted in his seat; a dark throne that oozed black substances all around, seeping through the floors and wall. He examined his surrounding with dulled blue eyes. They lost their shine the same time he forgotten his reasons. Still, they scanned though the darken wall as well as pillars erected all around the chamber. Why did he design it like that? He inhaled the chilling and dampened air that currently filled the hall.

Bored and confused. He wasn't really sure what to do next.

He slid his fingers on the armrest of his seat with a rather lazy expression. When did he want a throne in this place? He wasn't sure. He must have created it simply because it felt right, and a throne room in a castle needed an actual throne. His eyes looked down beyond the elevated steps at the people who were kneeling before him. Most were in onyx armors or attire, waiting for his commands. They emerged from the darkness moments after he did. Whatever happened to him also gave birth to them apparently, and they understood immediately why they were summoned and accepted their fate without any protest. Inexplicitly, he knew he was their master, but he didn't remember why they were needed, at least not yet.

His mind was a tangled mess, and now blanked. Absorbing all of existence's evil would do that to you.

Silence dominated the room for hours on end as he waited for something tangible to pop into his mind. He tapped his fingers in agitation, and the clattering noise they produced bounced back and forth between the walls. None of the servants below uttered a single word as they remained kneeled.

He stopped after a while.

"The Holy Grail," he finally said as something was caught in his mind. He cocked his head over his shoulder to see the object behind. Was it always there? He just noticed it now. It was a swirling mass of energy and powers. Its radiance was memorizing, and watching it, another piece of memory entered his mind. Yes, he remembered something tenable. Its power and ability was what drawled him into this world, but he was disappointed by what he found. A corrupted mass of energy; tainted by something. It only brought forth disaster to all those who attempt to use it.

Its construction was interesting, and so, he tried to cleanse it; to bring it back to its original form out of curiosity. He understood immediately afterwards that it could grant any wish if there was enough magical energy flowing through it. However, as he used his own power to expel the corruption, he unknowingly absorbed all the darkness that once defiled it into him; intermingling with his being; distorting a soul of a God.

The feeling was overwhelming. Intoxicating. It felt like his very essence was overshadowed by the evils that ever existed in the world. No, not just this world, but every other world due to his status as an unbounded God. Infinite amount of realms passed through his mind. Their hatred. Their anger. Their resentment. He felt it all, and his mind immediately triggered a response to shield itself to the inevitable damage to his psych.

In doing so, everything he knew became a blank.

His memory will return to him as pieces of the corruption within were being unraveled slowly. Still, a foreign consciousness tried to take him over. It failed of course, and whatever it was, his power tore it apart and erased it as it was an alien entity. He rubbed his head a little, gathering his thoughts on the current matter.

"I remembered something now… what I wanted to do," he stated, averting his eyes from the Grail, turning back towards the front again. His blue eyes regained a bit of their former shine. He wanted to see the great game. Yes, that was it. He understood that there were servants that been summoned to masters in this Holy Grail War. It was the fifth iteration of a magical battle where heroic spirits fought against each other for the chance of making their wish to come true; whatever those wishes may be.

"Heroic spirits," he snorted. There was no such thing. Heroes do not exist, only the ideals of deed through the perception of others do. Even then, it was already biased based on the view point of the world. The usual dichotomy of Good and Evil. Pointless in his opinion. However, if these heroes wanted their wish granted, they must show him that they deserved it, hence that was the reasons why there were people kneeling before him now.

"Rise," he commanded as the servant stood up. They were standing in a circular pattern, giving him their undivided attention. They remained silence as he explained what he had in mind. His voice was the only thing echoed through the cold chamber, escaping down the corridor and finally to the outside of the entrance of a floating castle. It was a black citadel, hovering above the city below.

The game had begun.

**XxXxX**

Lancer gasped as his body crashed through the wall. His spear was still gripped tightly in his hand. The blue attire he adorned was now drenched in his own blood. How many stabs inflicted on his person in that instant? It did not matter one way or another. How many wasn't a problem; the wounds itself were. Any injury inflicted by his weapon, they would never heal, and he would bleed to death unless his master helped him. Master… that person killed his original master. He despised that person, but could not go up against the command spell. Regardless, his master was nowhere nearby to be of any help.

"This is what it feels like when being attacked by your own weapon," Lancer said, huffing as he pulled himself up and out of the hole he had just been sent into. His opponent waited for him to do so from the noted posture. Lancer swung the cursed spear in his hands, readying for another assault as his opponent did the same. They both entered their combat stance.

"I enjoyed fighting against a worthy opponent, even if it was against me," Lancer said with a smile, ignoring his injury.

"As do I, but you are not a yet a worthy opponent," the man with dark blue hair replied as the red runic lines across the dark weapon glow brightly. He was similar to his counterpart as they shared many of the same traits. It was the reason why he allowed Lancer to recover from the attack. There was no honor in striking a downed man.

He wanted to fight against a good opponent in an all-out battle worthy of his legend. However, he was much stronger and faster than the current opponent since his master was far more powerful in every ways. He actually wanted to fight against Altria as she was the strongest of them. She was summoned under Saber class after all. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Berserker was the strongest class, but the muscular man currently lost his mind and couldn't mutter anything besides random grunting.

"Really? I'm sorry for disappointing you, Lancer… or should I call you Dark Lancer?" Lancer asked with a smirk. The opponent had his appearance and clothing except completely in black with reddish lines. That was disconcerting to some, but he had seen plenty of weird stuff lately. For example, a floating castle in the sky those **_only_** servants could see. Everyone else seemed to ignore it, including mages.

"You may, but my master assigned me a different name to stop the confusion among the current ones. It is based on my, or should I say your life. I am called Cuhullin, summoned under the class Lancer, and I am a **_Counter Spirit_**," Cuhullin corrected as Lancer simply chuckled.

"Didn't the Grail tell you not to reveal your true identity?"

"It does not matter, I know every servant summoned in this war, and after this night, they will know all of us. Before we continue, I want to know what your wish is if you win this war?" Cuhullin asked.

"Why? Wishes don't come true," Lancer answered flatly as he spun his own Gae Bolg in his hand and started sending dozens of thrust at his opponent rapidly. Cuhullin did the same as the two cursed spear collided against each other at the tip point. After several more jabbing from both sides, Lancer coughed out blood as another spear was embedded into him.

"Two Gae Bolg?" Lancer asked, looking down at the offending weapon. He was shocked that his opponent had wielded two lances at the same time. Not only that, they were both Gae Bolg. One duplicate was impossible in his mind, but two of them? Cuhullin lifted Lancer body up with the spear in one hand. He swung it to the side, allowing the resultant force to send the defeated man into another wall. He walked slowly toward the down opponent.

"No, I only have one, but I can split it if I desire," Cuhullin said as he merged the spears together before it disappeared in a swirl of black mist right in his hand. The Dark Lancer kneeled down at the wounded servant, examining the injury. It wasn't fatal so he didn't go against his order. He grabbed the true Gae Bolg from the ground and stood up. It pulsed in his hands.

"Wishes do not come true to those who wished for it. That is why you must strive for it. My master has given each of you that chance. Unlike you, I currently cannot change the past as it is not mine to begin with. I am only but a phantom right now. I was born from your shadow and will return back to it soon enough…" Cuhullin said, looking at the weapon in his hand. Memory entered his mind as visions flashes before him. It was the life that he had lived, but it was unfamiliar and distant.

"I regretted the only people I killed with this weapon were my closet friend and son. It was meant for another person, but I couldn't carry it out," Cuhullin stated, stabbing Gae Bolg into the ground before Lancer as the vision stopped. Lancer blinked, noticing the change in demeanor in the person before him.

'What's going on?'

"No, if it was me, I would surely kill her," Cuhullin said, realizing that Lancer did not enjoyed killing woman on the battlefield. Loving or hating made no difference. Why did he think that now? It felt so foolish. There was no distinction of gender in battle, and yet he did. He spared a woman, allowing her to return home. However, it didn't yield the result he wanted. She perceived it as a greatest insult simply because she was a woman. It was that weakness he displayed eventually caused his death and ended his saga. There were still gaps in that story, but he would gained the rest soon enough.

"If you think so, why don't you finish it?" Lancer asked, coughing a little.

"Not yet, this is just an introduction, Lancer. Unlike you, who believed you have lived a life without regret, I felt it could have gone better. I will change it to what it should have been, and my legend will not end there," Cuhullin said, walking away before disappearing in a black mist down the road.

"We will clash again, Cú Chulainn," the wind whispered as Lancer sighed. He needed help with his injury.

The black mist spiraled upwards to the castle in the sky. It formed his body at the opened entrance. He passed through the gate, entering the corridor and finally into the throne room again. Only one person was here as the other had not returned. Altria adorned her pitch black armor along with a visor covering her eyes. In her hands was a legendary blade with glowing red patterns along its surface. She looked distraught from whatever expression was visible through her mask. She was waiting for her master, who was currently snoozing in his seat.

"Altria, you're back already? That was fast… how did it go?" Cuhullin asked with a smile. Altria didn't reply as Cuhullin pressed his questions a few more times.

"Don't tell me you lost!? Really? My one wasn't anything great, maybe you aren't that strong after all," Cuhullin teased he stuck his face close to her side. She gripped her weapon tightly. In an instant, he flipped backward to evade the horizontal strike that meant to behead him. He formed his spear in his hand, spinning it before entering his stance. His eyes were serious, but a smirk glued on his face.

"Yes, come get at me, I'm itching to fight you the moment I knew your name, King of Knights," Cuhullin taunted, inviting her to attack him. She wanted to as well. However, a cough from the throne stopped both of them from going further.

He revealed his rippled pattern eyes slowly behind the eyelids. It quickly shifted, returning to blue color as he yawned, stretching his arms a little.

"What were you two doing? If you are fighting, take it outside, I don't want to drop the castle on top of the town due to your brawling," he told them. Cuhullin sighed, dissolving his weapon before leaning back at one of the pillar. They weren't going to fight one way or another, and he didn't need to show formality anymore as his master told them to forget it. However, Altria kneeled before the Master causing Dark Lancer to raise an eyebrow. Kings should not bend their knee so easily, but then before a God, everyone kneel regardless of status. Other than that thought, he remained silence.

"What is it?" The blond-haired man asked.

"Forgive me. I do not want to play this game anymore. I saw some of her life as my blade clashes against her. It was not what I expected from my own legend. Her values are vastly different to my own. I wanted to cut her down right then to end it all, but could not because of your order to leave her alive," Altria said with some emotions in her tone. He frowned, watching her expression.

"The game required you to absorb your counterpart's memory and personality incrementally. If you succeeded in the end, you would displace them. You then will take control of their destiny, and rewrite their saga," he said and paused. He wanted to see if a personality formed without any of their original restrains, where their ideals were more realistic, could have done things differently. How would their legend be changed? If they were defeated then that meant the original was better than them, and they would cease to be.

"But, I am not her… I am me," Altria said, breaking the silence. Cuhullin thought for a bit and nodded. Although he shared some of the same ideals, he wasn't Lancer.

'Interesting…' Naruto thought before sensing one of his servants was killed, 'Huh? That's strange. I'm sure they should be stronger than their counterpart if there's nothing to hold them back… who managed to kill one?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Dark Lancer aka Cuhullin has the same appearance as his counterpart, Lancer, with darker clothing due to the corruption. He is a fierce warrior, wanting to fight against a worthy opponent. He is still brave, but more arrogance. He does not believe in justice like Lancer as justice does not exist, nor he would hesitation of striking a woman in battle. Dark Gae Bolg is the same as cannon except it can split.

Dark Saber aka Altria has the same appearance to Arturia (Saber), however her ideals are far more different. She's not Alter Saber, who is emotionless and really don't care about anything. Altria displayed emotions so she more a mixture of both. She adorned heavy black armor with red fissure lines like Alter. She held Excalibur, but like all corrupted noble phantasm, it also has an extra ability as well.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	2. The Rule Breaker

**Fate Distortion (NarutoxFateStayNight)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Names of Things_  
>"<span>Memory Lane<span>"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>(Thought Bubbles)<br>**_Important Stuff_**

**Note:** Naruto is beyond overpowered in this as he is technically a God right now. In this chapter you will see why. This story isn't about him fighting anyone in particular because it would be over so fast that it isn't funny.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Fate Distortion]=<br>The Rule Breaker**

I am the bone of my sword  
>Steel is my body and fire is my blood<br>I have created a thousand blades  
>Unknown to Death, nor known to Life<br>Have withstood pain to create many weapons  
>Yet, those hands will never hold anything<br>So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works

Unlimited Blade Works… A Marble Reality. In a sense, it was not a true Noble Phantasm as it wasn't a crystalized embodiment of a spirit's existence like many demonic or holy swords. Still, it was considered as such due to the definition of a Noble Phantasm: a symbol of a Heroic Spirit. It was a high-class thaumaturgy that embodies their internal worlds and imprints them upon the world as a bounded field, allowing the projection of countless weapons. It was a definite answer obtained by someone whose life was saved by the sword.

However, the last line was not yet true to a Counter Spirit who lacked the said experience so technically, he wasn't saved by the sword. Not even once. Because of that, the imperfect Mable Reality shattered under the barrage of flying weapons as more than a few impaled through his body, turning his blacken attire into deep shade of red. Even realizing that defeat was inevitable and meant certain death, he never backed down once and continued forwards until the moment his strength failed him and his magic became depleted. He collapsed to the ground from his grievous wounds. He didn't expect there were two Archer class servants roaming around in this war. He could sense them both of them through the ability granted by his master. All the servants had that ability so they could readily locate their counterpart. However, he picked the wrong one.

When he realized his mistake, he didn't want to fight as there was no point in doing so, but his opponent thought otherwise and attacked him anyway, forcing him to defend himself. Emiya mustered his remaining strength to tilt his head up, bringing the victor of their battle into view. A tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame looked down at him.

"Gilgamesh," Emiya said weakly before dropping his head back to the ground. He panted heavily, blowing dirt away from his lips to the side as his eyes became duller by the seconds. Memories not his own flooded his mind as the life he never lived replayed through his eyes. His story was filled with conflicts and contradiction. He was a hero who wanted to save everyone, but in the end, abandoned everyone. A failure in life and in death was the same.

Emiya knew that the vision wasn't his life – his saga – but he couldn't deny the authenticity of it. After all, he was born from that person's ideal. He was a phantom; a shadow of a hero. But, a shadow could be bigger than the creator. That was the goal of the game. It was what his master had told him before sending them out to their task in order to prove it.

He failed in that regard.

'This is what it felt to be dying… to be erased… failure in the end,' Emiya thought as his mind slowed. He formed a smile on his face and closed his eyes to enter the luring darkness. From the last piece of memory passing through his mind, he knew there was still two of him existed in the world. Perhaps, one of them will succeed in what he could not. With his death, dark mists began leaking out of his body while his killer watched on with mild interest.

"This is strange, you were different from the one I found," Gilgamesh said dryly as a crimson flash appeared next the defeated servant. Gilgamesh felt a tear in space from the flash as it expelled a blond-haired man with blue eyes. The man's obsidian robe was flustering gently in the night breeze. The new comer didn't pay Gilgamesh any attention and examined the dead body of his servant with a frown. Soon enough, he crouched down, placing his hands on Emiya's body as the dark mist wrapped itself around his arms and absorbing into his body. His blue eyes flashed darkly for an instant before he stood up again. He had acquired what he needed while Emiya's remains broken off into ashen flakes, uplifting by the winds and fading from the world.

Silence reigned as both man watched the phenomenon. It was quite beautiful to the crimson-red eyes one. After the show was done, Naruto turned his attention to the said person.

"I am Naruto," Naruto introduced himself with a smile. His memory was still a mess, but it did not stop him from checking out what had happened to Dark Archer.

Gilgamesh had a thoughtful expression on. Whoever this person was had become the center of his interest. The aura surrounded that man was unlike anything Gilgamesh felt before. Before Gilgamesh could return the gesture, the blue eyes continued.

"Gilgamesh, a servant from the previous Holy Grail war, for you to continue to exist long after its conclusion is nothing short of amazing. I don't know how… yet, but that really messed thing up for me. Even so, I like the challenge your existence proposed as it added spice to the game. But I must ask, what is your wish in this war?" Naruto queried. Gilgamesh simply smirked at the question.

"I have none, but I cannot allow others to win as everything is mine," Gilgamesh stated flatly. He did have a wish once when he was contracted by the World. He had absolutely no interest in the Holy Grail before finding out its true nature, and so the wish he wanted previously became moot. The world was his property, and competing for something you already owned would be foolish. In any case, he cannot allow others to rob his treasury as a matter of principles.

"Then it just principles… Gilgamesh, your era is long pass, and all the treasure you accumulated in your lifetime was dispersed to the corner of the world after your death. Even so, they still belonged to you, allowing you to summon them at will," Naruto stated, understanding that much from the knowledge he recently gained from Emiya. He saw the battle through servant's eyes and the defeat he suffered at the hand of Gilgamesh, who simply wasn't serious at all. It seemed like combat was a game to the Golden Servant.

"As you said, Naruto. That is a predisposition of a true King. Once mine will always be mine," Gilgamesh hinted as Naruto nodded slowly. He agreed with Gilgamesh point of view since it was true; once a King always a King, and Gilgamesh was the oldest King recorded. Not only that, Gilgamesh was King of Heroes. A grandeur title.

"I understand, but you are an irregular. If you have no wish in this war then I have zero interest in you and cannot allow you to disrupt the flow of this game. You managed to kill my servant, Emiya, who supposed to battle against the actual Archer of this war. That was no easy feat considering they should be much stronger than the original. Regardless of that, I'm downed one servant, but I must thank you as you have made the game all the more interesting," Naruto complemented with a smile as Gilgamesh smirked back at him.

"Compliment accepted. It was a beautiful battle since he continued on without any hope of winning," Gilgamesh said, remembering the battle he had fought moment ago.

"Yes, considering the imperfection of his technique, the outcome was a given. It was an oversight on my part, but as a reward, I will give you a battle worth dying for," Naruto announced as flames encircled both of them. Gilgamesh didn't seem to be that surprised at all as he saw the same technique employed by his previous opponent.

"Another Faker?" Gilgamesh asked with a hint disappointment. Naruto simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Not exactly, Gilgamesh. Emiya's Noble Phantasm is called Unlimited Blade Works. It allowed him to create any weapons he analyzed during his lifetime. It was imperfect when he done it since even if he knew all the weapons he summoned, he had no real experience in handling them. Mine is different," Naruto pointed out and felt his immersed power flowing through him.

"How is this different?"

Naruto didn't answer the Golden Servant's question as he would find out soon enough. For one, Naruto didn't intend to recreate weapons as he wasn't the one who will be fighting against Gilgamesh. If he did, it wouldn't be an actual battle, and more of one side slaughter. Emiya's incantation to invoke the Marble Reality entered his mind, and he deciphered it to construct his own unique version.

I am the embodiment that all world feared  
>What you see is my instrument<br>What you feel is my testament  
>Countless falls before me as the slayer of all<br>Death cannot reap, and Life has forsaken  
>Even so, there is only one true path,<br>So I command, Impure World Resurrection.

Naruto completed his invocation as the world around them shifted. The sky did not fill with gears like Archer's version, but instead filled with countless of planets of all size, overlapping one another. Those were the world that he came across in his long existence. He had outlived them. The ground filled with cross marker silently erected, stretching far beyond the horizon.

Gilgamesh was now surprised as this was something new as he looked around.

"What is this? A graveyard?" Gilgamesh asked as Naruto became expressionless. The blue eyes scanned over all the markers with some lamentation as more memories were returned to him.

'This is my Marble Reality? Is this the measure of my spirit and a symbol of my deed? It's kind of depressing…' Naruto thought before letting out a chuckle.

"You could say that. Every tombstone erected here denoted someone great. Every single one was someone I have the pleasure of becoming acquaintance with. They all lived once, if not in this lifetime then the next. Now, they're nothing more than a memory as I remembered them. They were my opponents; my friends; my lovers. Some shared my dreams; my goals; my ambitions. But in the end, I had to let each of them go as it was their time while I remained," Naruto said, returning back to Gilgamesh, who still had not shown any concern for the upcoming battle.

"King of Heroes, let us see how much you deserved that title. You get to fight against heroes from all walks of life; from worlds beyond the one you knew," Naruto declared as he jumped up in the air and landed on one of the cross behind him. One of the planets in the sky pulsed and glowed ominously as it became more solid than the rest. It sent down countless stream of light like rainfall and illuminated the world below. The ground before the Naruto erupted upwards, forming a simple coffin. The coffin lifted itself up into a vertical position as the lid opened outwards. Another blond with blue eyes emerged from within its confine, and he had almost the splitting image of Naruto.

"Hello, Otou-sama," Naruto said with a smile. The person cocked his head to glance at Naruto before turning back to Gilgamesh. He didn't really have any memory of his past life as he was merely a construct, but he knew exactly what he must do. He threw something like a metal knife at Gilgamesh as the Golden Servant tilted his head to the side to evade it. However, the man disappeared in an orange flash before the servant realized it. In an instant, Gilgamesh was sent flying by a strike from his blind spot that he couldn't react to. It was powerful, enough to harm him through his "invincible" amour.

Gilgamesh immediately knew then as he sailed through the air from the blow, this would be a fight for his life. He also noticed more coffins rose up before some of the cross. It was as if they were buried there long ago. Countless people came forth from them. Each one with the same blank expression, but it felt like they all could alter the course of history without any effort.

They were heroes of their era.

"Don't worry, Gil-chan. They won't fight you all at once since that would be bullying, but let's see how you go against the phantoms of the Elemental Nation. How many can you defeat?" Naruto said and mocked Gilgamesh by giving him a nickname.

Kirei Kotomine was having mixed feelings as he patched up his servant, Lancer. It wasn't because Lancer came back home injured and on the verge of death as he couldn't care less about the wellbeing of an expendable servant. It was because just a few minute ago, the command seals for his true servant, Archer from the previous war, had vanished from his arm. That could only mean one thing. He didn't know what had happened, but Gilgamesh was killed. The war only started, but there were many things that were out of place. The ominous black fortress hovering above the whole city was disconcerting at best, but losing one servant and almost losing another made him pondered on what to do next.

**XxXxX**

Altria was still kneeling before the throne, waiting for her master to return. He didn't say anything more after her request and disappeared in a crimson flash. Cuhullin was no longer nearby as the Dark Lancer got tired of being ignored by her and went to check one of the many rooms within the castle. He needed a place to sleep, and lying on the floor was not an option. Medea, summoned under Caster, and Sasaki, summoned under Assassin, had also returned. They were depressed that they couldn't find their target at all. Something was masking the signal and they wandered around the town in circle. What was stranger was that they came back together.

Medea greeted Altria and then left to claim a room to her liking while Sasaki simply wanted to find another big chamber where he could practice swordsmanship. He requested to have a duel with Altria again, and unlike Cuhullin, he did it honorably. However, Altria refused at the moment while she continued to wait for her master's return. The Dark Assassin understood and left soon after that.

Dark Saber continued to wait in the dark chamber. She continued watching the floor patiently before crimson light bathed the room and ground. Her master had returned and she was glad that he did.

"Master, welcom…" Altria greeted, rising her head up but her eyes widen in shock. There was fear in those green eyes. She didn't hate or like her master. There was no need, but his wellbeing was her concern since her existence depended on it.

"MASTER!" She shouted, pulling herself up in haste and dashed towards the blond sitting on the throne, leaving her sword behind on the floor at her previous spot. Naruto looked completely exhausted as noted by his rapid gasping for air. His body was covered in blood as they constantly dripping onto the floor and dyeing the throne. She immediately checked him over with a slight panic, and he allowed her to do so. She was not afraid of blood or people dying as she was the King of Knights, but she feared for his life. From the amount of blood shown, it seemed to be fatal. However, she let out a breath of relief when she found no visible wounds from her brief examination.

Naruto chuckled after seeing her expression. What could she have done if she found one? She wasn't a healer, and he could heal any fatal wounds in seconds. He must have died dozens of times over in the battle.

"Your concern is unneeded, Altria. I am no longer wounded; just tired from the blood loss," Naruto said as he leaned back on the throne. He was fatigued from the whole ordeal, and it took longer than he had expected.

"Emiya is dead… so is his opponent. I'm slightly pissed at him for messing up my game, but that anger was replaced by disappointment. The King of Heroes couldn't defeat one of them even though I summoned so many just for him. I overestimated his ability too much and had to step in the end as the only way for them to disappear was to be defeated. I didn't want to kill them while they just stood there not defending themselves so I ordered them to fight for their lives. It was interesting fight and brought back many memories…" Naruto said as he looked at his bloodstained hands.

He had told them to attack him, but didn't exactly specify one at a time. They complied and assaulted him all together much to his surprise. He was going to call them off, but wanted to know how he fared against them. Fighting against that many simultaneously was very taxing, but it was challenging. He enjoyed it somewhat. The Marble Reality didn't dissipate until he killed the last one. That was a good thing or Fuyuki city would had been wiped off the map several thousand time over. Still, the blood in his hands reminded him that he had killed many of the original in time immemorial.

Altria remained indifferent at the information. She didn't understand the latter part about who killed who, but didn't make any inquiry on it. If her master wanted her to know, he would elaborate further.

Before long, Naruto's breathing finally normalized as he rubbed his face, smearing the blood all over his cheek. He then cleaned his hands on his attire, making it worst. He would need a bath and some new clothing, but first…

"Where were we? Something about you refusing to play the game?" Naruto asked as the green eyes gazed at him. He cocked his head to see her as she stood by his throne's side. She clenched her bloodstained hand and swallowed whatever liquid in her mouth, lubricating her throat. She was about to restate her desire. However, she couldn't help but noticed the bloody sight that he was currently in. Words seemingly stuck in her throat as fear gripped her heart. Was that the feeling? There was only one truth entered her mind then. If she didn't want to play then she would be useless to him.

There was only one end for her if that was the case. A few seconds went by as Altria tried her best to regain her voice.

"Hmm? Look like you are indecisive, maybe when you make up your mind? For now, I need a shower," Naruto said as he stood up from his seat and disappeared in a flash, leaving the still speechless King of Knights behind.

"Am I useless? Is that all we are?" Altria questioned, looking at the glowing imprint on her sword a few minutes later. She swung the blade across the air, remembering the sound it made against another, but no one was there as she was alone in the throne chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

If you expecting Naruto to curb stomp everyone… then you expected it right. His battle will end off screen more often than not. This is because many would be over very quickly as he's far too powerful. Naruto generally does not want to interfere with his Servant fight because of his own principles, but Gilgamesh was an irregular Servant in this war so he's not breaking any. Gilgamesh is dead now, killed by Phantom Minato if you wanted to know. Naruto's Marble Reality is Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection). It's based on unlimited blade work, but it creates heroes instead of swords and far more powerful than Emiya's version. To beat it, you need to kill every last heroes Naruto summoned, and they aren't just from Elemental Nation. How do you fight against someone like that?

Dark Caster is Medea, an unfortunate princess who was labeled as a witch in Greek mythology. Dark Assassin is Kojirou Sasaki, a mythical Japanese swordsman. He's also known as fake Assassin, but since true assassin hasn't summoned yet, he was summoned instead. More on their personality in later chapters.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


End file.
